


Ghost In The Shell

by minori_k



Category: Ghost in the Shell, The Professionals
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Cybercrimes, Cybernetics, Cybersex, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Male Slash, Tegaki-blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a request theme from byslantedlight. Her request was Sci-fi lads. I've thought this theme over and over for months and combined my AU idea, it is actually borrowed from other fandom 'Ghost In The Shell',  to her request. So these are result. These are not like my regular drawings, along with a lot of explanation about background setting of their world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost In The Shell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BySlantedlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BySlantedlight/gifts).



**It is a time when, even if nets were to guide all consciousness that had been converted to photons and electrons toward coalescing, standalone individuals have not yet been converted into data to the extent that they can form unique components of a larger complex.**  
  
  
  
 **A.D. 2038.**   
  
  
  
The world of Ghost in the Shell features significant advances in technology, the most significant of which is the cyberbrain, a mechanical casing for the human brain that allows mental interface with the Internet and other networks.   
  
  
  
■Bodie  
He's got almost 100% prosthetic body, to emphasize the function of body parts, its efficiency and strength. He is a specialist of fire arms and intelligence work.

  
  
  
■Doyle  
He's got an almost natural body except his cyberbrain. Excellent with a hand gun. Has a special instinct for sensing cyber crime.

  
  
  
■Murphy  
He's got almost natural body except his left eye which is an artificial part which is specialized for sniping. In sniping mode, it will be linked to GPS system.

  
  
  
■Susan  
She's got 100% prosthetic body, her bone structure is made from titanium. She is excellent at close combat.

  
  
  
■Anson  
A specialist of intelligence work. He supports agents who are in the front by gathering and manipulating information.

  
  
  
■Cyberization (reference: Wikipedia)  
it is not necessary for a subject to undergo complete cyberization, acquiring a full-body prosthesis, to support the cyberized brain; an individual may choose to only have their brain cyberized. Cyberization is imagined to take three distinct forms:  
・Minimal cyberization, for the purposes of external memory and wireless communication, leaving the brain itself essentially identical to its biological form. Nano-scale interfaces are placed in the cerebellar region, permitting a pluggable interface, and allowing prosthetic parts to be upgraded. Physical improvements are limited to a very thin titanium shell around the cortex.  
・Partial cyberization, replacing larger parts of the cortex with nanotechnological interfaces and computational elements. However, the autonomic systems of the brain remain intact, which is necessary to retain the "ghost" (the term used in the series to refer to the soul).  
・Full cyberization, in some extreme cases of disease or accident, in which as much as 97.5% of the original brain is replaced with artificial elements.   
  
  
  
■Cyberization rate of each characters  
  
0 ----- 10 ----- 20 ----- 30 ----- 40 ----- 50 ----- 60 ----- 70 ----- 80 ----- 90 ----- 100 (%)  
           Doyle     Murphy                                  Anson                                       Bodie      Susan  
           Cowley

 

 

 

Doyle: Bodie, your left arm...  
Bodie: Dont' worry, mate. I've already switched the sensor off. I don't feel any pain. Beside, arm is replaceable.

 

 

 

 

Of course, I don't forget Bodie/Doyle slash even it this world! And this setting is official in Ghost In The Shell world too. :-)

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Ghost In The Shell is my previous fandom and my most favorite animation ever. There is no animation film better than this, I believe. Amazing quality of music, stories and pictures.
> 
> I'd love to do drawings of proper Pros/GIS crossover sometime in near future... And sorry for GIS fans, you can find easily the similarities between GIS characters and my Pros AU setting characters ;-) Major and Susan, Bodie and Batou, Togusa and Doyle, Saito and Murphy and Ishikawa and Anson. I couldn't resist!


End file.
